


Remembering the Call of the Wild fanart

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Steelcode shocked the pants off me by asking if I would do a mini banner for their fic. Once I'd picked my jaw up off the ground, off I tootled to Paint.net. Am really pleased with what I created but even more pleased that Steelcode liked it!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 24





	Remembering the Call of the Wild fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembering the Call of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398314) by [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/pseuds/Steelcode). 



Have really enjoyed reading the fic so far, and couldn't be more pleased to create some art for it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/XBZ1ihR)

Go read it, you won't be disappointed! 


End file.
